gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman: Gotham Warrior
is an American Lego action-adventure-fantasy-comedy video game based on by . It is developed by TT Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on November 5th, 2019. Synopsis When the Joker causes a mass breakout, Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin and Batgirl have to stop the villains before Gotham turns into a full state of chaos. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the caped crusader and the game's main protagonist. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Jesse McCartney) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Commissioner Gordon's daughter who is Batman's second sidekick and Nightwing's love interest. *'Tim Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Damian Wayne/Robin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Batcomputer' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Carrie Kelley/Robin' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - the clown prince of crime and the game's main antagonist. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Jay, Raven and Lark' (also voiced by Mae Whitman, Grey Griffin and by Tara Strong, respectively) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (also voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by ) - a musical-themed villain. *'Bat-Mite' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Arthur Brown/Cluemaster' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Alice Grove/Wonder' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ''City of Owls'' expansion *'Lincoln March/Owlman' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Ra's Al Ghul' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD **'Talia Al Ghul' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Fiona "Fish" Mooney' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Sal Maroni' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Kitten' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Scarface' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD **'Peyton Riley/The Ventriloquist' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD *'Margaret Pye/Magpie' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Samuel Chadwick/Superior Batman' (voiced by Rino Romano) - TBD Levels See Lego Batman: Gotham Warrior/Levels. Gameplay Returning elements Like previous Lego games, this game has studs as currencies. Similarly to previous installments, there's minikits. (reserved for SpyroandLPSfan) New elements This game introduces the ability to switch from masked identity and public identity at will, as that ability would be important later on. Unlike other Lego games, there is no specific level order as all levels, except for the first and the last, are missions to liberate Gotham. Production Development Writing Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:TT Games Category:Lego Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas